Technology advances have increased automation for products, devices, and systems, including automation in the home. Typically, a user may control said automation via a user interface that allows them to invoke a function, feature, and/or operation such as by asserting input including a question, statement, and/or a command, using a physical static button like a light switch/volume knob, via an app interface, or using natural language speech. There is a need to design and implement user interface devices that require little or no training to learn to complement natural language speech to control home automation.